corazones rivales
by Alice-kun
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho había regresado a sengoku. Criado en japón le resulto difícil lidiar con sus problemas y expectativas de sus familiares. En medio de tantas tradiciones aquella hermosa mujer le resultaba una distracción bienvenida. Tal vez fuera una humilde camarera pero Kagome Higurashi ocultaba algunos secretos... Lo que no sabia era que se trataba de la hija de su adversario!
1. Chapter 1

**Corazones rivales**

 _Capitulo 1:_ **PRÓLOGO**

Inuyasha Taisho miro por la ventanilla del avión, acababan de aterrizar en Sengoku, el no quería levantarse del avión, le daban unas ganas de llamar y decir que regresaría a Japón.

Después de todo su padre lo había llamado para "hablar" con el.

El no se dedicaba a nada ni a nadie, lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo ya

Fuera por negocio familiar, trabajo o amante.

El era del sengoku pero jamás había pisado esa tierra

Su padre Inu no Taisho y su madre Izasoi los habían exiliado de su hogar, pero su padre pudo cumplir haber limpiado el apellido Taisho y volvió con abundantes riquezas. El había rechazado la herencia al igual que su hermano, Sesshomaru.

Su única opinión fue cuando el deseo de venganza había conectado a el y a su hermano por haberles quitado a su tía kaede, desde ese momento se aseguraban con acabar con el culpable y su familia, naraku.

- _Disculpe caballero_

Inuyasha elevo la vista furioso ya que habían detenido sus pensamientos. La asafata le estaba mostrando la puerta.

Rápidamente se levantó de un salto,consciente de las miradas del personal, ya estaba acostumbrado le mirara por sus acciones pero esta vez si le había molestado.

Al salir sintió el aire fresco golpear su cara, respiro, siempre pensó que sí iba al sengoku traicionaría a su tía, pero ahora la sentía más cerca del

Rápidamente se puso sus lentes y empezó a bajar, se sentía extraño, tenía la sensación de que su vida cambiaría.

...

 _-Inspira hondo y dime cual es el problema,sango, si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte_

Esas palabras solo provocarán más lágrimas en su hermana pequeña. Kagome cogió un pañuelo y se lo paso

 _-Cariño escucha: Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo, sabes que yo te apoyare_

Lo dijo con tanta confianza,que con un hilo de de voz le dijo que estaba embarazada aunque kagome no escucho nada

- _Me oíste, estoy embarazada_

Esa respuesta dejo en shock a kagome, ya que después de todo no se esperaba esa respuesta( **N/A:** aunque yo tampoco me lo esperaba)

 _-¿Cómo paso, quiero decir, se como, pero..._

 _-ya sabes que la relación entre miroku y yo se ha vuelto más sería –_ respondió sango

 _-ambos queríamos,sentimos que era el momento y. Pues pasó_

A kagome se le encogió el corazón ella también lo había deseado hasta que...

Su hermana continuo sacándole ese doloroso momento de su mente

- _tuvimos cuidado, usamos protección, pero –ruborizada – se rompió_

 _-¿El lo sabe?_

Sango asistió

 _-no te lo había dicho pero en mi cumpleaños me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte_

 _-¿Se lo ha contado el a sus padres?_

 _\- Su padre le amenazo con desheredar lo_

mientras tanto en el piso de arriba se escucho un portazo

- _ya esta en casa_

 _-no te preocupes, has como si no pasará nada, yo me ocupare de todo_

 _-y si se entera?_

 _\- no lo hará, confía en mi, ahora intenta descansar-_ le dijo mientras salía de la habitación


	2. Chapter 2: encuentro parte I

Corazones rivales

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de la gran rumiko takahashi,

Summary: Inuyasha Taisho había regresado a sengoku. Criado en Japón le resultó difícil lidiar con sus problemas y expectativas de sus familiares. En medio de tantas tradición aquella hermosa mujer le resultaba una distracción bienvenida. Tal vez fuer una humilde camarera pero Kagome Higurashi ocultaba alguno secretos ... Lo que no sabía era que se trataba de la hija de su adversario.

Chapter 2:

"Yo me ocuparé de todo" aquellas palabras todavía rondaban en la cabeza de kagome, había intentado hablar con el padre de miroku, pero el no se habías dignado a recibirla.

-¡Higurashi!

El grito de su jefe la saco de sus pensamientos, debía ser la tercera o cuarta vez que la llamaba a juzgar por la impaciencia de su cara.

-cuando dejes de estar en la luna, ve a la piscina y asegúrate que todo este despejado y las velas en la mesa.

Ella mascullo una disculpa y se marchó a hacer lo que su jefe le realidad su preocupación la había distraído de algo importante; se hallaba en la mansión de los TAISHO en lo alto de la colina, para trabajar como camarera en una fiesta de honrar a INUYASHA TAISHO, el hijo de INU NO TAISHO.

Se detuvo en seco y se llevó una mano al pecho,cada vez más histérica. Aquel era el hogar de la familia que odiaba a la suya.

Dentro de poco, ella, Kagome Higurashi, estaría sirviendo bebidas a lo mejor de la sociedad enfrente de Taisho. Sólo con pensar que le haría su padre si la viera, trago salíba y se marchó. Posó su mirada en la piscina,suspiró aliviada no había ningún invitado todavía, de seguro los invitados no habían llegado, y los que se hospedaban, de seguro, se encontraban muy ocupados para la fiesta.

Observo las mesas adornadas con manteles blancos de "tafetán" y comenzó a colocar velas en los candelabros. Su único temor consistía en que alguno de los invitados la fuera a reconocer. Pero estaba segura de que, con su uniforme, nadie se detendría a observarla, tal vez podría lavar los platos, preparar las bandejas y evitar así..

Oyó un ruido y se sobresaltó: había alguien en la piscina. Lentamente coloco la última vela y se apresuró a regresar a la cocina. Empezaba a oscurecer. Miró rápidamente hacia la derecha al ver un movimiento y casi se desmayó ante lo que veían sus ojos. Un dios estaba saliendo del agua con un movimiento ágil y gotas de agua caían en forma de cascada.

Todo era como en cámara lenta, kagome sacudió su cabeza. Los dioses no existían, era un humano de carne y dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando embobada y le entró pánico.

Al parecer, su cuerpo no le obedecía sus órdenes de moverse y, cuando lo hizo, fue totalmente deescordinada. Para más horror suyo, se tropezó con una silla y estuvo a punto de caerse. Cosa que habría pasado si el hombre no hubiera llegado como una bala, y la hubiera sujetado. De esa forma cayo sobre el pecho de el, al tiempo lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Durante un largo tiempo intentó convencerse de que aquello no estaba sucediendo. De qué no estaba inhalando una embriagadora mezcla de especies.

Que no se hallaba apoyada sobre un pecho desnudo y mojado,tan duro como el acero y con la boca a milímetros de aquella piel masculina. Se separó, obligando a romper su abrazo.

-Lo lamento, me asuste. No había visto...

Vio que el enarcaba una ceja y trago salíba. El rostro era tan bello al igual que el resto cuerpo. Que hombre tan irresistible, de cabello, de un extraño color, plateado y ojos color ámbar.

De pronto, el sonrió y ella tuvo que sujetarse de nuevo para no caerse ¿cómo era posible que un extraño le generaba esa reacción.

-¿Estas bien?

Kagome asintió levemente. Tal vez era un colega de negocios, un invitado que se alojaba en la mansión, aunque eso no la convencía. No sabía quien era,pero intuía que el era alguien.

-Si, estoy bien

El frunció ligeramente el ceno, sin dar importancia en encontrarse medio desnudo

-No eres del sengoku, ¿ o, si?

Kagome negó y asintió después

-Soy del sengoku, pero también japonesa

Cerró la boca ¿ qué tonterías estaba diciendo?, el hombre frunció más el ceno y la recorrió con la mirada

-Y estas trabajando aquí como camarera?

Al oír su tono incrédulo, kagome recupero la cordura. Se separó de el y le clavó la mirada

-Discúlpeme, tengo que regresar al trabajo

Estaba apunto de dar la vuelta, cuando oyó la voz de el

-Tal vez quieras secarte antes de empezar a servir champán

Kagome siguió la mirada de el, detenida en sus pechos. Ahogó un grito al ver que estaba empapada y se veía claramente su sujetador Blanco y sus pezones erectos ¿cuanto tiempo habría estado sobre el?

Dio varios pasos atrás y estuvo a punto de tropezarse de nuevo con otra silla, asunto que evitó antes de que se repitiera el accidente anterior,

. Y mientras volaba escaleras arriba, sólo pudo oír una carcajada burlona

Hola, como están, perdón por no haber actualizado pero también estaba cumpliendo retos, actividades.. Y estaBa muuuuuyyyyyy ocupada.

Por fin nuestros personajes se conocieron y por fin podré tener más tiempo para realizar este proyecto.

Como dije antes, según yo, esta historia es de un libro que me gusta, su nombre es el mismo que el de este y Enserio se los recomiendo y que le den una oportunidad a esta adaptación mía.

Publicare pronto así que nos vemos luego

Se despide con besos sabor a caramelo

THEanimeGIRLS


End file.
